Power transfer units are commonly utilized in front-wheel drive based all-wheel drive systems. Power transfer units may include a disconnect device so that power is transferred to only the front wheels during certain vehicle operating conditions. The disconnect device uncouples the linkage and shafts between the power transfer unit and the rear wheels of the vehicle when the rear wheels need not be actively driven. The disconnect device includes a shift collar that couples aligned portions of co-linear shafts and a cam device coupled to the shift collar to move the shift collar between engaged and disengaged positions. In the engaged position, the shift collar couples the shafts for co-rotation and in the disengaged position, the shafts are not coupled and may rotate independently of one another. Coupling and decoupling rotating shafts presents many challenges including, but not limited to, noise, vibration and harsh tactile feedback generated in the system.